


What's An Omega?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, SPN ABO, Supernatural
Genre: ABO, ABO Mating, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Language, Non-Con Medical Examination, TW-Drugging, TW-Threat of Sexual Assault, dub-con, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A light pulls you from your world dropping you into your favorite TV show but with a twist that you’re not prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Dark Bingo @spndarkbingo // SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo  
> Dark Bingo Square: Cell/ Cage  
> AU Bingo Square: Free Space - ABO  
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   “What kind of monster goes for a hike for a bachelorette party?” your friend groans as you both sink to the ground sitting by a tree.

    “Evidently Lauren is that kind of monster. How are we friends with her again?”

    “She has good taste in friends. Not to mention besides this fucking hike she’s pretty funny,” Amy shrugs. “Okay break over. You coming?”

   “I’m going to rest another minute. I’ll be right behind you.”

   “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

   You wave her off pulling out the little knapsack with your map and essentials, “I’m covered. Just need a breather I don’t exercise at all and this is torture.”

   Amy laughed bouncing up, “Alright but if I don’t see you in fifteen minutes I’m sending Lauren’s mom back for you.”

   You gasp, “You monster!” Amy cackles heading on with a wave as you pull out your water. You rest your head against the tree closing your eyes. Something flashes in front of your face and the smell of ozone or something hits you.

  “What the hell?” you stare wide-eyed at the glowing rod in front of you. It crackles like lightning and you push to your feet. Even though you want to run something in you drives you closer to it. Your hand outstretched towards it. Like a pull and then you smell something unexpected. It’s a combination of leather and pine with just a hint of cinnamon. You sniff dying to smell it again when suddenly the world shifts and you fall face first onto concrete.

   You panic when you look around realizing you’re in some sort of warehouse. The glowing rod is there too simmering before it vanishes altogether. You’re on your feet but its dark with street lights filtering in from dirty broken windows, which isn’t much. You reach for your bag knowing your cellphone is there but the bag is nowhere to be found. Panic is starting to set in but you need to figure out where you are.

  You follow your way to an old door with a broken exit sign above it. It opens with little resistance and you’re finally outside. You’re surrounded by old factory buildings and what appears to be a small group of homeless people around a fire in a barrel. There is a chill in the air as you walk towards the group with your arms wrapped around your torso. It’s four men and three women. All look mostly older but pay little mind as you approach until one of the men’s head jerks off like he’s sniffing something.

  “I smell Omega!” he growls. “And a virgin one at that!”

  “If we sell the Omega we could be set for a long while,” one of the women squeaks and you pause. You have no idea what the hell an Omega is but they don’t seem like people you want to get to know.

  You turn deciding to try your luck elsewhere but a large man blocks you from moving. He smells like something rotten and he grins down at you with a slight menace in his eyes, “I found our meal ticket boys.” You step back but he grabs your arms leaning down into your neck.

  He inhales deeply, “Yes pure Omega.”

  You try to pull away but the man’s incredibly strong, “Let go! Please let go!”

  “She’s feisty!” one of the women croons as her hands grope you.  

  “Stop!” you jerk and kick at the man holding you. He growls but releases you and you don’t waste a moment pushing to your feet. You race away from the group in hopes you can get out of here. You can hear feet pounding behind you a chorus of jeers and taunts thrown your way but you run as fast as you can manage. You finally make it to an old parking lot but no car or at least none with wheels can be seen. You see a fence and a road beyond it and race forward but pausing took longer and before you make the face someone tackles you to the ground. It must be the big one because his full weight is crushing you. He pulls your arms behind you and wraps something around them.

  “No! Please don’t!” you scream, which is your mistake. His hand weaves into your hair jerking your head back before slamming it into the asphalt. Your world spins and you taste blood but he doesn’t strike you again. You are in and out of consciousness but you know someone is carrying you somewhere. Whoever lays you down on a hard surface and the sound of an engine is the last thing you remember before falling under.

  Your head is aching when you finally wake up. Although it doesn’t look like your situation has improved at all. In fact, as you finally open your eyes it’s only gotten worse. You’re in some sort of room with a metal door that reminds you of an asylum. Worse off your clothes were gone including your underclothes, instead, some sort of loose burlap material was wrapped around you like a dress. The room was like something from a nightmare with peeling walls and stains you were terrified to spend more than a minute thinking about. You groan struggling to stand your vision going blurry every time you move.

  You spend the next several days trying to find any way out of your cell. The paint peels and there are cracks in the cement but nothing that will let you. You’re fed and watered by a small tray that’s pushed through a slot under the door. Usually some kind of sandwich or an apple and a room temperature bottle of water. It’s a mercy that at least there is a toilet in the room. But you don’t see a single person and when you scream out for help it goes unanswered. The only change is in your sense of smell. You keep smelling random combinations of aromas and you realize it goes in time with the meal deliveries. You catch a scent of lemon and fresh cut grass each time and it seems an odd combination for the place.

  It’s nearly a week and a half before you have contact with your captors. Your resting against the wall as the door bursts open with an older lady in a lab coat leading two nurses and a man pushing in a gurney. You use the wall to brace as you push yourself to your feet doing everything possible to appear smaller than you are.

  “You will disrobe and get onto the table so we can examine you Omega,” the woman calls sternly. While the nurses begin pulling out equipment that you’ve only seen in your gynecologists’ office.

  “No, you’re not touching me,” you hiss and the woman finally looks up.

  “Omega I’ve been mated for over thirty-five years. I have no interest besides making sure you’re good enough for purchase.”

  “Fuck off,” you spit.

  She huffs, “Very well then. Alexander, get her dress off and ladies help strap her down.”

  Alexander is the young man who is on top of you before you can scream. He spins you forcing you into the wall pulling at the burlap dress. You try to keep your hands over your body but he’s stronger than you are. He also smells like lemon and fresh cut grass meaning he’s the one who brings you food. He throws you onto the gurney like nothing and the girls quickly tie your hands down and spread your legs quickly tying them as well. You thrash and scream, but the woman backhands you across the face.

  “Enough this is just an examination. No one is going to fuck you. Not until they pay anyway,” you sob as the woman pulls on gloves. Either way, you keep quiet as the woman gives you an exam. The instruments are cold and it hurts but you keep quiet. You’re afraid of what will happen if you don’t. 

  The exam finishes and the woman leaves the women to clean you up. The burlap dress is returned and everyone leaves the room without a single word. You sink into the corner of the room pulling your knees up burying your head in them. Nothing is making sense and why would they need to examine you? Not to mention she’s going to let someone have sex with you if they pay. You sob for the first time trying to figure out what’s happening to you. Nothing makes sense and you just desperately want to go home. You want to curl up in your bed and binge Supernatural and forget everything about this. You dozed off thinking about your home and praying someone would save you.

   A week later as the days of loneliness and despair began to eat away at you the man staring at you from the window of the door went unnoticed. He was in a well-tailored suit and looked over to the small older beta woman, who’d performed your examination, “A pure omega, hmm?”

  “Yes sir, never been touched in anyway as far as I can tell.” The woman flipped through pages on her tablet, “In fact, estimation is she’ll fetch at least 10 million as long as she stays pure.”

  A smile split his face, “And what happens if she isn’t completely pure?”

  “She’d still be worth at least five million, sir.”

  “Decisions, decisions,” he smirked. “Have her cleaned up and brought to my home.”

  The woman nodded before walking away. The man stared after you for another moment or two before walking away thinking of everything he needed to get ready before you were brought to him. Unfortunately for his buyers, you wouldn’t be entirely pure but he couldn’t miss the chance to make an omega scream.

  If felt like hours when the door finally opened and you looked up fearfully as the older woman and two girls around your age entered the room. The girls roll in a cart and what appears to be a moveable rack with clothes on it. The woman begins barking orders at the other two, “Clean her up for Mr. Cross and dress her. The car will leave in one hour.”

  “Yes madam,” the girls answer in unison as she left the door clanging loudly behind her. Both girls seemed dirty but there was a whiff of something sour in their odors. Perhaps they didn’t get baths regularly since they seemed to be slaves.

  “Don’t touch me,” you hiss as one of the girls goes to help you up. She steps back looking at her partner fearfully. The other girl scowls before reaching for you. You quickly crawl backward and she matches your speed.

  “Listen, Omega, I’m sorry for this but I’m not letting me or my sister get punished because you want to be defiant. The best thing you can do for yourself is to accept the fact you’re no longer free. Mr. Cross gets what he wants and he wants you so shut the fuck up and do as we say.”

  “What the hell is an omega and why do people keep calling me that?”

  The girl groans, “What the hell do you mean what is an omega?”

 “I don’t know where I am and I don’t know why people keep calling me that. It’s a long story just tell me something.”

  “She’s serious Cindy. She doesn’t know. Look at her face,” the girl who tried to help you up speaks up for you.

  “Doesn’t matter come on Omega let’s do this.”

  Both girls refuse to talk to you once you reluctantly stand. The one called Cindy doesn’t care about being gentle as they force you to strip as they clean you. The other girl is gentler and keeps looking at you with something akin to remorse. You’re cleaned with lukewarm water from a basin and an unscented soap. When you ask where you’re going they continue to ignore you. Finally, they give you a dress and a pair of flats but nothing else. [The dress is a soft chiffon material in a light pastel blue and purple watercolor. In your own life, you’d love to wear it but now it feels like handcuffs.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.torrid.com%2Fproduct%2Fher-universe-disney-the-little-mermaid-ariel-watercolor-maxi-dress%2F11698803.html%3Fcgid%3DFangirl_ShopByLicense_Disney_TheLittleMermaid%23&t=MGU1YjcyYmEyZWNjY2JmZGEwODZhOTQ2OTEyZmY1MDg0ZTUyODEzMyxBZnRadkdKaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183782216654%2Fwhats-an-omega&m=1)

  The older woman returns dismissing the girls and walks around the cell looking you over, “What’s your name, Omega?”

   “Please tell me what the hell an omega is,” you plead but the woman remains silent coming to stand in front of you.

  “An omega is born to serve her alpha. You are a virgin so you’ve never taken a knot and my employer Mr. Cross is intrigued by you. Tonight you will join him for dinner and if you’re very. very lucky he might even take you on as his mate. If not, you’ll be sold to the highest bidder.”

  Two large men walked through the door to stand on either side of the woman, “What the hell are you talking about?”

  “As you’ll recall I performed your medical examination myself. You’re perfect,” she smiles and it reminds you of Cinderella’s wicked stepmother.

  “What the hell do you mean by perfect?”

  The woman ignores you continuing her speech, “Now these two lovely men will escort you to Mr. Cross’ and I expect for you to be an obedient little ‘mega.”

  The men each grabbed an arm practically dragging you from the old cell. You tried to fight against them but their grip was ironclad. Not to mention your strength had practically waned as you’re sure they had intended. As they brought you to the door of the room a black bag was pulled over your head. You pushed against them screaming to try to get away. They just simply dragged you to a vehicle pushing you inside. You immediately went to pull off the bag but the man grabbed your hands yanking them down and tied a thick rope around them.

  “You should have behaved Omega,” one of the men growled.

  You subtly try to get out of the ropes as the vehicle speeds towards its destination. You take deep breathes trying to figure out how you can escape from this. It’s been weeks of captivity and now you’re being sent off like a lamb for some creepy rich fuck to fondle you and worse.

  “Yum,” the man to your left hums as his large hand covers your knee. “You smell like fear Omega. I wonder how you taste?” His hand moves down bunching up the dress to press between your legs. You try to keep your legs tight together but his hand pushes through and you can feel his finger move against your mound. You panic feeling his callous hands against your private parts.

  “That’s enough Daniel,” the other man warns and thankfully the hand slips away. You slump realizing you had stopped breathing.

  The vehicle turns and begins to slow to a stop and you realize as soon as the doors open that this is your last chance. If you don’t try to escape hell is waiting for you. You weren’t a fighter by any means but survival was paramount. As soon as your feet hit the ground you bring your knee up into the man’s groin. He doubles over and you’re able to evade the one in the vehicles’ hands. You pull the hood off seeing a huge home before you and woods all around. Without a second glance, you run straight forward into the woods evading two more men by sheer luck.

  That’s when you hear the gunshots. You race as fast as you can through the forest even as shots land all around you and splinters from the trees scrape against your skin. The dress catches ripping and tearing but you press on even as your shoes slip off. The ground cuts into your feet, tears blur your vision, and your chest aches from exhortation but you don’t stop. If you stop they win and you doubt they’ll be understanding about trying to escape.

  The shouts have long since died down, but you can’t believe they’ve given up. Up ahead the trees are clearing and you can hear the rumble of an old muscle car. You huff thinking it reminds you of Dean’s car on Supernatural. Whatever it is you have to hope it isn’t the people who you’d just escaped from. You emerge from the trees collapsing on the edge of the road as the headlights of the car move blinding you. You hold up your bound hands in submission hoping they’re friendly. Thankfully you hear the screech of wheels before it hits you. You practically collapse your hands gripping the edge of the hood.

  The door opens with a grind, “Oh my god, what happened?”

  “They kidnapped me and were selling me to some guy. They’re chasing me with guns,” you sob as the man helps you up. It hurts to stand and you can’t make out his features but he lifts you up and lays you down across the back seat.

  You can hear the rustling in the woods and whimper but your rescuer looks up and you’re able to see his face, “I’ll get you out of here just stay done, okay?”

  You can only nod because your mind can’t accept what it’s seeing. As he shuts the door you look around the car and recognize it immediately even as he climbs into the seat. You hear the gunshots again but the car speeds away leaving the men far behind. Now you can focus on the fact that the man who rescued you is Sam Winchester. From the hair to the semi-permanent frown on his brow and it doesn’t go unnoticed that you’re sitting in the back of the Impala.

  “You can sit up now Omega. No one is following us,” he calls back and you hook your bound hands over the front seat to pull yourself up.

  “Thank you for saving me,” you mean to call his name but stop. “Will you please tell me why everyone keeps calling me Omega? I’m so confused.”

 Sam shoots you one of his infamous bitch faces and you realize that this is, in fact, Sam Winchester and you must have literally fallen down the rabbit hole, “You’re serious? You don’t know?”

  “I swear Sam I don’t. I’m so scared and this doesn’t help matters. I’m terrified,” you sobbed falling back against the back seat. The Impala comes to a grinding halt and Sam turns cocking a gun at you.

  “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

  You hold up your hand, “I watch you on television. You’re Sam Winchester and I watch Supernatural about you and your brother Dean. I was on a hike and this light sucked me in and I’ve been kept in this cell for weeks. I swear I’m not a bad person. I’m not here to hurt anyone I’m just scared.”

  A moment of silence passes before he uncocks the gun, “Let me see your hands.”

  Reluctantly you lean forward and he pulls out a knife cutting through the ropes freeing your hands. You pull back rubbing them where they’ve cut into your wrist. You look up weakly, “Thank you.”

  “Let’s get back to the hotel and we’ll figure this out. I’ll explain the Omega thing and we’ll figure out what brought you here.”

  “Okay, I’m Y/N by the way,” you sit back as he turns around and pulls the Impala back onto the road without another word. You sink back into the seat closing your eyes and feel safe for the first time since you saw that glowing rod that brought you to hell.

  “Y/N, we’re here,” you jump and realize that you’re not moving. Sam’s leaning in the door and holds out his hand. You take it allowing him to pull you from the car. He lifts you up and heads to the door kicking at it.

  “Sam, who’s she?” you smile smelling cotton candy. Sam moves closer to the smell before gentling laying you down on the mattress.

  “Her name’s Y/N, Jack, and I think she’s from another world,” he sits at the end of the bed pulling your feet into his lap.

  “No don’t do that,” you try to pull your feet away. Sam stops you as Jack moves forward handing Sam a bag.

  “I need to clean your feet so they don’t get infected,” he chastises and you nod as a hand stuck out in front of your face.

  “Hello I’m Jack,” you try to smile up at the young man taking his hand.

  “I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Jack,” he smiles at that before sitting on the bed across from you.

 “Where’s Dean and Cas?”

 “They went to the diner down the road to pick up dinner. Dean says they have pie.”

 You giggle drawing the attention of both the men, “This is so crazy.” You sigh feeling hot when you recognize the scent of pine and cinnamon that you smelt the day the lightning rod appeared.

  “Sam I think she may be going into heat,” Jack stands his hand hovering over your forehead. “I think they’ve been giving her drugs to trigger a heat and they’re starting to work.”

  “What is he talking about?” you ask but they don’t answer as the door opens.

  “Dinners here! What smells so good?” Dean asks before his eyes immediately latch onto you. He inhales deeply his eyes seeming to widen, “Omega?”

  You whimper clenching your legs together at the tingling that has begun since Dean walked in, “Dean.”

  “Sam, Jack,” Cas is suddenly beside you his hand rest on your forehead. “We need to leave now or she’ll die. Whatever they gave her won’t stop until she’s mated or dead.”

  You cry out as pain rips through you, “What’s happening to me?”

  “Cas, she doesn’t know she’s an Omega. We can’t just let them mate,” you hear Sam but you can’t stop looking at Dean his gaze filled with lust as he begins pulling off his clothes. You sit up pulling away from Sam crawling to the edge of the bed like something is pulling you towards Dean. The intoxicating aroma of pine, leather, and cinnamon wrapping around you makes you forget anyone else is in the room. This isn’t you and as much as you hate to admit it you are a virgin and you’d never felt like you wanted someone as bad as you wanted him now.

  “Omega,” Dean growls pushing Cas away from you and he kneels on the edge of the bed. He cups your face and the pain seems to vanish.

  “Alpha,” the word sounds foreign but like home at the same time. Dean likes it enough seeming to preen as his thumb strokes your heated skin.

  “Dean, you can’t do this. She doesn’t know what she’s doing,” Sam attempts to pull Dean off you but Dean growls pushing him against the wall.

  “She’s mine!” Dean looks like a wild animal and you ache reaching for him.

  “We’re going, Dean. Let him go,” Cas intervenes and he and Jack pull Sam from the room. “I’m sorry Y/N we’ll explain everything when we can.”

   Dean moves back to you picking you up. You cry out when your feet hit the ground but Dean picks you up pressing you against the wall, “Who hurt you?”

  “I don’t know Dean. How are you real?”

  He looks confused for a minute but it passes quickly as he leans forward pressing his lips to yours. Everything you’re worried about filters away and you tighten your legs around his waist. Dean ravishes your lips his tongue pressing between allowing you to really taste him, “Been waiting for you all my life, Y/N.”

  He spins you striding back to the bed laying you down but keeps himself hovering over you. Dean takes a minute trying to calm down realizing he doesn’t know you and the part of him that hears Sam wants to stop. But you’re here and you’re everything he’s been waiting for without knowing it until he came into the room. He sits you up tossing the dress away smelling the other’s who’d tried to touch you.

  “Did they hurt you?”

  “They wanted to but I ran and Sam saved me.”

  Dean leans down kissing your neck right at your scent gland as his hand moved down cupping your mound softly. Your slick is already coating your thighs, “I’m going to fill you up with my knot ‘Mega.”

  “Please want you,” you plead wrapping your arms around Dean’s neck.

  His hand moves up resting on your belly, “Fill you up with pups ‘mega. Take real good care of you.”

  “Dean, Alpha.”

  Dean sits up pushing his pants down needing to be inside you know. He wants to take this slow but he needs you now and by how hot your skin is you need it just as much. He vows to make it up later as he presses your legs open and sinks in his into your core. He doesn’t go far you’re tight but he continues pressing a little at a time loving the sounds that are coming from you. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear you’d never taken a knot let alone a cock before. With a final thrust, he’s inside snug his knot slowly beginning to form. He pulls out and slams back in so hard you move up the bed with a cry.

  “Such a good girl Omega,” he leans down capturing your nipple in his mouth as you move under him. Your skin is blistering with heat and your slick is practically streaming out of your cunt even though his cock is buried in you. He hooks his arm under your torso bringing you to him wanting to taste your lips while he fucks you.

  “Dean,” you gasp as pulls back pumping his hips up into your core. He can feel you close but he doesn’t want you to cum just yet.

 With a whine, he pulls out and pushing you onto your stomach and grips your hips pulling your ass up in the air. He spanks each cheek and the sound along almost makes his knot pop. He definitely wants to mate you just like this. He pulls you by your hair until you slick warm skin is braced against his chest, “You ready for me?”

  “Always. Need you inside me,” you manage to utter but it’s painful. Your skin still burns but it’s nothing compared to the ache between your thighs where Dean’s cock had filled you up just moments ago.

  Like a god answering your prayers, he thrust into you and you scream out his name as the pace he sets borders between the lines and pleasure and pain. His grunts fill your ear along with the chorus of skin slapping skin. One arm is wrapped around your torso covering a breast rolling your nipple expertly between his thick fingers. The other tilt your head pushing your hair out of the way of your neck.

  “Say it Omega,” he growls along your skin making you tighten around his cock. He barely pulls out now and if it’s possible it seems like his cock is swollen inside of you, “Tell me to mate you.”

 Your nails instantly dig into the arm around your body, “I’m yours. I’m yours, Dean Winchester. Make me yours.” The words seem nonsensical until Dean’s hips stutter and you scream the overwhelming sense of his coming into your body. You didn’t think it was possible to feel it but you know he as and he doesn’t stop. Without warning his teeth bite into your neck and you scream as his hand leaves your head and finds your clit forcing your orgasm to crash over you. Something wet slides down your chest and you see red but you know it’s where he’s bitten you. You can’t focus for too long because Dean hasn’t let go of your clit and a smaller orgasm rips through you and as you tighten around Dean he cums again praising your body for taking all his seed. You sag limply in his arms and he moves quickly to lay you down on the mattress, but he keeps you tucked in close.

  For a moment the haze seems to lift enough for you to realize several things simultaneously. For starters you’re naked and you’ve just lost your virginity to a fictional character. Not only did you not use protection and he came in you quite excessively he’s now also broken the skin on your neck. Fictional hero or not you’re pretty sure you were roofied by whoever kept you captive for weeks, and this is rape although it’s not exactly Dean’s fault. You begged him and called out to him. You can’t blame him for what they’ve done not only to you but now Dean as well. But you need to be away from him so you can think and try to figure out what is happening. Ever since he came in the room everything has been twisted. You buck against him to get away but you both only whine as his cock catches in your sore pussy.

  “You need to wait, Omega, until my knot goes down. I don’t want to hurt you,” he soothes pressing soft kisses along your shoulder not knowing that you are beginning to panic.

  “I’m scared. I don’t understand what’s happening,” you admit as much as it hurts to do so. “I’m sorry. You don’t want me, Dean. They must have done something to me.”

  You hear a low growl that sounds like  _fuck_ as Dean pulls the sheet up trying to cover you, “I’m sorry Omega. I just knew you were mine and I couldn’t stop. Whoever did this to you we’ll get them okay. I’m so sorry.”

 You’ve watched enough Supernatural to know that Dean is already calling himself a monster and taking the blame for whatever those monsters did to you. Your hand covers his that is still resting on your stomach and he flinches trying to pull away, “You didn’t do this Dean you actually saved my life. I think my fever is gone.”

  “You’re in heat Y/N,” he answered with a sigh. “You’re sated for now but it’ll come back these usually last for three to four days.”

  “This is all so strange,” you admit.

  “I’ll help you get through your heat and we’ll figure this out, okay?”

  “I know Dean I trust you. Big fan by the way,” you respond trying to make him laugh.

  “You’re not from here are you?”

  “Not even a little bit.”

  He groans and you can feel his forehead on your back, “I’m going to slip out of you now. You’re going to be sore but I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

   “Okay,” you answer in a murmur realizing that Dean just wants to be away from you right now. He moves his hand from under yours and holds to your hip taking his time to pull away from you. It’s more painful than you’ll admit but you keep quiet afraid to hurt his feelings again.

   Once he’s free he moves to get up but you grab his arm holding him in place so you can really take a look at Dean Winchester. He looks like a deer in the headlights frozen above you as your hand moves up tracing a line of freckles on his cheek. His eyes are a shimmering green that all the fanfiction in the world couldn’t do justice to. But he’s real and right in front of you and you lean up throwing your arms around his neck. You kiss his neck in the same place where he bit you making him relax in your arms.

   “Thank you for taking care of me, Dean. Well Alpha,” you stutter amazed at how easily it slipped off your tongue.

   He pulls away and a smile graces his lips, “You don’t know what you’re saying do you?”

   “I have no idea what this alpha, omega mate stuff is,” you laugh and he joins you pressing his forehead to yours.

   “Let’s get you cleaned up and some food in ya and I’ll explain. Sound good?”

   At that moment your stomach rumbles in response and you freeze embarrassment burning your cheeks, “Food sounds good.”

   “I’ll be right back.”

   Dean feeds you the burger he’d bought for Jack and you moan around every bite since it’s the most you’ve eaten in weeks. He finishes the job that Sam started of cleaning up and bandaging your feet but insists Cas can fix it when he returns. He takes his time cleaning your intimate areas and even longer cleaning up his claim mark. He explains the mark on your neck as he cleans it and why you smell what you smell around him. He’s your mate.

   “What do I smell like to you?” you ask innocently since you told him what you smell.

   “You really wanna know?” you nod and he continues his hand reaching for yours. You blush letting him take it and you don’t miss the little red on his cheeks as he continues, “You have this smell of fall like fresh apple cider fresh caramel. You’re intoxicating.”

   “Flirt,” you playfully chastise him. “And Sam isn’t an Alpha?”

   “Well, yeah technically but his mate died. Both of them actually so he’s become desensitized to omegas,” Dean looks sad and you want to comfort him when the first cramp hits you.

   It isn’t long before you’re aching for Dean and this time he takes his time to really make love to you. But after that brief talk, it’s all you get for the next few days. You’re weakened from the captivity and mating so mostly it’s an endless cycle of sex, food, and sleep. You haven’t taken a bath so you can only imagine what you smell like to him. Thankfully by the fourth day you’ve seemed to finally come out of it as the last haze of your heat falters away. This is something you know is going to take a lot of time to get used to.

   “Dean?” you reach for Dean but the other side of the bed is empty now. Dean hasn’t left your side since the first day so honestly, you’re worried. Sitting up you find a note and it allows you to relax.

   “ ** _Y/N, Kind of realized you don’t have any more clothes. I ran out to grab a few things and some breakfast. I left shower stuff for you in the bathroom and I’ll be back as soon as I can. Dean._** ”

   You are still somewhat anxious about what’s happening. Not to mention you’re not a fan of walking around naked, but you definitely need a shower. The mirror in the bathroom was bright as you inspect the mark on your neck. The mark that now tied you to this world and to Dean Winchester. Supernatural was real. The thought was preposterous but it really did explain everything you’d been through.

  You rubbed the mark again thinking about Dean, “I think I can be happy here.”

  “I know you’ll be happy here Omega. I won’t have it any other way,” you had smelt Dean before you saw him, but the warmth of his body pressed against yours did ease the anxiety that had been building.

   Dean tilted your head back nuzzling into your neck his lips ghosting over his claim, “Why don’t I help you with that shower?”

   “I’m all yours, Dean Winchester.”


	2. You're Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since you’ve found your Alpha, but the man who bought you isn’t willing to let you go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: SPN Dark Bingo @spndarkbingo // Part Two of What’s An Omega?
> 
> Dark Bingo Square: Torture
> 
> A/N: Please heed the warnings. Reader suffers traumatic abuse at the hands of the person who bought her. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  The bunker was a labyrinth, unlike anything you’d seen. The bits that you’d seen on the show did little justice to what lay before you now. Dean had told you to take a look around while they unloaded the Impala, you’d kissed his cheek setting out to check out your new home. It had been a month since you’d been rescued by Sam and found your Alpha in Dean, but today would be the first day you’d actually seen the bunker. You found the library fairly quickly and scanned the books with a smile and then moved on. You found the kitchen and looked around deciding you’d need to make a supply run and went on about your business.

  “Find everything okay?” Sam’s voice made you look up from the old fridge.

 “I need to do so much shopping for you guys. When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?”

  Sam laughed, “Probably last time we saw Jody.”

  “Well, I’m here to take care of my boys so I’ll handle the cooking from now on.”

  Sam smiled then looked down, “Y/N, I think we need to talk about what happened. You mated with Dean and that’s not something that can be broken.”

  “I know Sam,” you sat at the table. “I read up on the whole mating thing on the way home and I know I can’t go back to my world.”

  “And you’re okay with that?”

  “Still processing if I’m being honest, Sam,” you looked up at him. “A part of me says I should try to get home, but a bigger part can’t even think about leaving now. I love you boys and maybe I was supposed to be here and I don’t think I’d survive leaving Dean.”

  “He’s already grown on you, huh?”

  “I was in love with Dean before I ever met him. He just kind of sealed the deal,” you gestured vaguely at your claim. “Although I don’t know much about being an Omega I’ll work around it.”

  “I think you’re going to be fine. You seem like someone to keep Dean on his toes.”

  “Chuck willing,” you joked as Sam patted your shoulder leaving you alone once more.

  It’s not that you hadn’t thought about going home, but you meant it. How could you leave Dean now? The mating thing was permanent according to the information you’d read through. Not to mention if you did go home what would happen to you and to do Dean. Would your mark remain or would you die? You may have read too many of the negatives about mates being separated and that’s the last thing you’d want to do to Dean.

  “Hey, sweetheart,” Dean’s scent surrounded you as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. “Did you find my room?”

  “Nah I thought I’d let you show me,” Dean kissed your neck his lips brushing over your claim sending a shock of arousal to your core.

  “I like that plan,” he murmured helping you up. He took your hand in his and led down the hall to his room. He stopped in front of the door and let you take your own time. You pushed the door open and went inside quickly moving around the room taking in all the details that made it Dean’s own space. When you looked up he was standing by the door looking at you with a dreamy sort of look on his face.

  “What?” you giggled.

  “I just like seeing you here,” he grinned and his hands found his pockets making him look like a nervous teenager.

  “Do you?” you teased crawling into his bed and lying down like Rose in Titanic. “How does this make you feel Alpha?”

  Dean licks his lips, “I created a monster.”

 You wiggled your finger beckoning him to the bed. Dean kicks the door closed while working his belt before practically collapsing on top of you.  You spread your legs letting him rest between you as he kisses you.

  “I heard your little talk with Sammy,” he says pulling back the playfulness slipping somewhat. “You have to know I’m not going to force you to stay sweetheart. If you want to go home I’ll do everything I can to get you there. You’ve probably got family and friends,” he mumbles.

  “Dean,” he looks up and you take his face into your hands. “I’m not going anywhere Alpha. You’re stuck with me as long as you’ll have me.”

  “Yeah?” the cheerfulness returns.

  “Oh yeah,” you bite your lip and roll your hip against his quickly hardening erection. “Now why don’t you show your Omega a little attention, hmm?”

  “I’ll show you something,” he warns and you squeal as he attacks you.

##  **CROSS MANSION**

  “What the hell do you mean you still haven’t found her?” he growls throwing a glass against the wall. “No one takes what is mine!”

  “Sir, we are currently tracking a lead regarding the car that picked her up. I doubt she’s going to survive much longer as it is.”

  Cross fumes sitting back into the plush leather chair, “That’s exactly my point. With the drugs in her system, any Alpha would’ve found her and claimed the bitch!”

  “Sir, then why try to get her back?” the man asked and Cross stood.

  “She’s my property and no one runs from me.”

  The door to the office swings open, “Mr. Cross we know who picked her up.” The man passes Mr. Cross a file showing off the car and a picture of Sam and Dean.

  “How did you get this?” Mr. Cross asks impressed with his staff.

  “A friend from the British Men of Letters reached out. It appears these brothers ruined an operation they had in America and they are more than happy to put them in our crosshairs.”

  “And do we have a location?”

  “Lebanon, Kansas, sir,” Mr. Cross smiled sitting back down.

  “Get a team together. I want the girl back within a week. I think I need to teach the Omega bitch her place in this world,” he turns away from his men trusting they’ll take their leave. He has already begun planning his shop of horrors for her.  No one escapes him especially some omega. He’ll make her pay and she had better hope she hasn’t mated some Alpha. He’d hate to make an example out of the man.

##  **THREE DAYS LATER**

  “Okay, Jack, we’re on our own grocery shopping. You’ve got my list?” you asked walking into the supermarket Jack right at your side.

 “I’ve got it. Where did the Winchesters and Castiel go?” Jack asked grabbing a cart for you.

 “Dean wanted to pick up some stuff for the Impala, Sam was going to the library, and Cas went with one of them. I’m assuming Sam but who knows.”

  “Well, I’m glad I’m here with you.”

  “Me too, Jack. Anything you’d like for dinner?”

  “Chocolate cake?” his eyes lit up.

  You laughed, “Why don’t you go pick one out while I get the stuff I need? I’ll be over in produce when you’re done okay?”

  Jack took off for the bakery as you laughed taking the cart he left towards the produce. You wanted to make a nice meal for the boys since you hadn’t done anything to thank them for everything. Since Sam had said it had been awhile since their last home cooked meal you settled on making some baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and some perfectly grilled steaks. The thought of making dinner excited you especially since you could take care of your Alpha.

  Dean had spent the last few days fully explaining the ins and outs of being a mated couple. He went into more detail about your heats and discussed his ruts. They seemed a little scary but you trusted Dean to take care of you even when driven by basic instinct. The next had been mating during heats often led to pregnancy even not properly managed with medication or protection. Neither of you let your thoughts linger on the fact you had neither during your heat. Right now one thing at a time and you doubted you’d be able to get pregnant anyway.

 “Excuse me, Miss,” you turned to the person freezing when you recognized one of the men you’d escaped from. You listen to the click of a gun and looked down seeing one pointed at your abdomen, “Hello Omega. Mr. Cross is looking for you. Come with me now and no one else gets hurt.”

 “He can’t have me. I have an Alpha,” you pulled your shirt to the side showing off your claim. “He’ll kill you if you touch me.”

  “Do you honestly expect me to be scared of Dean Winchester?” the fact that he knew Dean’s name caught you off guard. You swallowed when Jack rounded the aisle.

 “Y/N, I got cake and pecan pie for Dean,” he smiled and the man turned giving you time to bash him with the bag of potatoes in your hand. He fell into a display the gun falling and sliding across the floor. You grabbed the gun and reached for Jack both of you running from the store. Thankfully Jack had tossed the cake and pie keeping up with you.

  “We have to get to Sam or Dean. Come on Jack,” you hissed. “Where’s the library or the auto store?”

  Jack looked up and down the street, “I think the library is that way.”

  “Come on,” you grabbed his hand again heading in the direction he’d pointed looking for signs but found nothing.

 Something tackled you both making you scream. Three men surrounded you while the one who caught up in the grocery store grabbed you roughly bringing your arms behind your back and slapping handcuffs on you. Jack was on his knees holding his ears as one of the men had something like a megaphone aimed at them.

 “Leave him alone!” you screamed but the man across from you drew back hitting you right in the temple dazing you. You fell limp into the man’s arms as a van pulled up the men climbed in and you heard Dean calling your name but the door shut and you were gone.

  Dean ran to Jack helping him up, “Are you okay? What happened?”

  “They had something like angel radio blasting at me. I couldn’t move it’s like they knew what I was. They took her I’m sorry,” Jack pleaded at Dean. “I tried to save her.”  

  “What happened?” Sam and Cas ran to Dean and Jack as Dean growled.

  “We’ll find her Dean. They couldn’t have gotten far. We’ll call Maggie, Jody, Bobby, and Mom get the word out. We’ll save her,” Cas attempted to console his friend.

  “What if it was the men who kidnapped her?” Dean stopped closing his eyes. “If she was bought and they find out she’s claimed she’s good as dead, Cas. We know what they do to Omegas. We know. I killed her the moment I claimed her.”

  “Dean you saved her life,” Sam spoke his voice soft afraid to anger Dean. “She was dying and she reached for you. You found your Omega and Y/N loved you and we’ll get her back.”

  “We have too fast,” Jack swallowed. “She’s pregnant Dean.”

  No one moved at Jack’s words until Sam asked, “Did she tell you that?”

  Jack shook his head, “When she grabbed my hand I could feel the soul. It’s probably too soon for her to realize but she is.”

 Dean took off and the group followed after, “Sam’s upfront. We’re going right back to where you found her in the woods, Sam.”

  “That’s hours away, Dean. We can track the van from the bunker,” Sam offers but Dean only guns the engine and no one tries to stop him.

##  **CROSS MANSION**

  It’s been hours laying in the floor of the van your arms sore from being bound behind you. None of the men will even look at you, which is already a plus from your first ride. The van finally comes to stop and you close your eyes thinking of Dean’s green eyes staring at you filled with so much love. The man you’d never thought you’d find suddenly real and loving you. You never got to say goodbye. The van door opens and you look up.

  “Well hello my little omega. No one runs from me so color me impressed,” he sneers and you swallow feeling like death. It doesn’t help that he smells like rotten fruit. “Take her upstairs and get her cleaned off.” He looks back at you, “Then bring her to me so I can access my merchandise.”

  “No! No,” you screamed as they grabbed you dragging you from the van. You pulled and fought but the men continued dragging you into the large mansion.

  “She’s a fighter!” the man who you now assume is Mr. Cross elates as you’re pulled through the doors and up the steps as if your struggles are doing not to the large men carrying you. They push you into a bathroom and drag you into the shower. One of the men kneels down undoing the handcuffs and pushing you into the shower. The water is burning it’s so hot as the men pull your clothes off of you.

   “Stop, it burns! Stop it!” you scream and hit but the men pay no man as they pour soaps and such over your body and scrub until your skin is raw nearly bleeding. You never stop fighting but they don’t knock you out again or hit you. The large of the two suddenly lifts you up and tosses you into his shoulder and carries you from the room. Embarrassment burns as you realize you’re completely naked and being carried around like a child. You don’t see a single other woman and besides the foul stench of Mr. Cross as far as you know there are no other Alphas.

  “Chain her up,” the second man who washed you orders the man carrying you as they enter another room. The man unceremoniously dumps you and leans down with a grin wrapping cuffs around your ankles. They’re tight but at the moment you’re more concerned with keeping your body covered since you remain naked.

  “Please what is he going to do to me?”

  The man trembles with a deep thunderous laugh, “Whatever he desires whore.”

  The words sting and you recoil trying to be as small as possible. The man sneers at you and moves across what you realize is a giant bedroom. There is a fireplace and he starts a fire stoking it with the poker then looks to you with a wink before leaving the room. The room is dark and you can see a large bed against the dark panel. The putrid smell of rotten fruit is everywhere and everything inside of you screams wondering what this man has planned for you.

*insert bedroom pic*

 The door opens and Cross walks in followed by two men pushing a chair with straps that remind you of an old electric chair. You shake your head before burying it in your knees that you’ve pulled up to your chest. The stench wafting off him makes it worse and all you want is the calming scent of your Alpha. Will you ever see Dean again?

  “Alright, gentlemen secure her to the chair and then make sure we’re not disturbed. Understood?”

  “Yes sir,” they didn’t care that you were sobbing just jerked you around like some rag doll unhooking the ankle chains and dragging you to the chair. You didn’t miss the fact the chair was situated over plastic sheeting. You’d seen enough movies and such to know if you were to survive this it would only be because you were rescued otherwise death was breathing down your neck.

  You didn’t look up afraid to meet Cross’ eyes. The door closed and silence fell on the room. It was so quiet you hoped perhaps Cross had left too but then out of nowhere you could hear him messing with the fire. You closed your eyes and called out to Cas as loud as you could. You sent him mental images of the mansion, whatever might help them find you, but sadly you had no way of knowing if it would work. Not to mention even being a fan of Supernatural their portrayal of his power had been spotty in years.

  “You haven’t gone to sleep have you Omega? I’d hate to wake you,” Cross cooed and you opened your eyes to see him standing over you.

   “Who are you?”

   He held his hand to his chest and gave you a smile that would creep out Wednesday Addams, “Forgive me Pet. I’m Anthony Cross and I am your Alpha.”

   “You’re not my Alpha,” you spit angered by his assertion.

   His smile faded and you counted a small victory until he backhanded you hard causing your head to jerk away from him, “I’ll deal with Dean Winchester later, but hear me now Pet. You’re property, my property bought and paid for to do with as I please. You were special and I was going to give you the world and he stole it.”

   “You can’t buy people and even if you could I can’t stand the smell of you,” you’d never learned to keep your mouth shut.

   He scoffed and jerked your head to the side so he could get a better view of Dean’s claim, “It doesn’t matter what you think the matter is this, you’re mine and you’ve been sullied by a hustler. There are better ways to take off a mark.” He walks away and you struggle to move while he isn’t looking but the straps are tight. “But I’ve found my favorite is always a cleansing fire.”

   Cross smiles and pulls something from the fireplace and you scream when you see the orange glow at the end of the long rod. It’s in the shape of a heart but nevertheless, you don’t want it to touch you. Cross strides over and jerks your head to the side even as you struggle he laughs and presses the brand onto your neck completely covering Dean’s claim. Nothing could prepare you for the pain or the smell of burning flesh. He holds it to you for what feels like forever ignoring your sobs and pleas. He lets go pulling the poker away and your head falls to your chest unable to keep up. The pain is insurmountable and it feels like fire is spreading all across your skin.

   “See now you’re mine as you have my claim, Pet.” He throws the poker back into the fire and kneels down at your legs. You know you’re still naked but can’t find it to even fight right now. Cross’ hands move up your thighs kneading the flesh but never touches your core. It, however, doesn’t stop him from groping your breast and pinching your nipples between thumb and finger.

  “Please, I’m begging you to stop,” you manage and he listens. For a moment you relax until he reaches into the fireplace and pulls the brand out once more.

  “Your breasts are amazing as they are but I’ve had the most tantalizing idea,” his voice is too cheery and you bite your lip as he does just what you fear. He doesn’t hold the brand as long as he did on your neck but when he’s down the heart-shaped burn surrounds each nipple and you fall unconscious from the pain.

  When you finally wake you’re lying in the middle of the plush bed that you’d seen when they brought you into the room. Your hands are cuffed in front of you but otherwise, you’re free. The comforter has been thrown off so it’s a bit chilly as they fire as burned out. When you move the pain in your neck and breasts brings back the terrifying memories. Your hands come up and lightly trace your claim but he’s right his brand completely obliterated Dean’s claim. Dean mentioned sometimes mates can feel each other’s emotions. You wonder if he felt this.

  You sit up trying to piece together how long it’s been since you’ve been out. The chair is removed but you see the brand lying in front of the fireplace. You move to stand perhaps you could use it as a weapon but as your feet touch the floor the door is thrown open and Cross strides into the room. He’s wearing a silk robe and a cigarette dangles from his lips, but in his hand, he has a tray with food, water, and some kind of medicinal bottle.

  “Good evening Pet,” he sits the tray down and then flops onto the bed resting his back against the headboard and staring at you as he takes a long drag off his cigarette. Well, technically blunt as the smell finally hits you and you remember your rebel days from high school, “I hope you had a nice rest. Now come sit on my lap so I can feed you and treat your brands.”

  “I don’t want to sit on your lap,” you manage but it’s weak and has no bite to it. He laughs and leans down wrapping his large hand around your arm and pulls you up the bed between his legs. Your back hits the silk covering his chest and he wraps his arms around you tightly nuzzling his head into your neck opposite of where the brand rests.

   “I know you want to fight but things would go so much easier for you if you’d just obey. I’m a good master, Y/N.”

  “I’m not a slave.”

  “You’re an Omega whore, Y/N. All of your kind is slaves whether you admit it or not. But I have time now to break you.”

  “Dean is going to rip you apart,” you turn glaring at him. You draw back and spit right into his face even as your neck screams in agony from the burn.

  Cross pushes you off the bed and takes the edge of his robe to wipe his face, “Why do you fight me so?”

   He stands to step over you heading to the fireplace. He veers slightly left and looks at you hitting something on the mantle. As he does there is a hissing noise and the wall seems to open to another room. He steps in leaving you alone and you stand quickly putting the bed between you and him. He returns with a coil of some kind in his hands. As it unravels you freeze recognizing a whip.

  “I’ll give you a choice Pet. Come kneel and take five lashes or attempt to run from me and get ten.”

  Your heart flutters as you try to calm your breathing. What kind of choice is that? Either way, there is no way out of it but you’ll take five over ten. You walk to him meeting his gaze trying your best to remain defiant and turn to sink slowly to your knees bearing your entire back to him. He leans down next to you, “I didn’t say to kneel. Now it’ll be ten.”

  “What? That’s not fair!” you argue but he hauls you up and drags you through the doorway he’d opened. You go silent when you enter the room seeing all the gadgets, toys, and furniture he has. It’s a nightmare mirror of the red room from that movie your sister forced you to watch. You don’t realize where he’s taking you until you hear the click of a chain being wrapped around the middle of your handcuffs. Before you can ask he steps back hitting something in his pocket and the machine whirls pulling up the chain he hooked to your handcuffs. It keeps going until your tiptoes are barely touching the ground. Your arms ache and the where your muscles pull it feels like your neck and breasts are on fire again.

  “Don’t worry about counting this time, Y/N. I’ll do that for you,” he finally puts down the joint and steps back. The room is larger than you first thought. He draws back and cracks the whip landing it across your thighs. He does it once more hitting just below the first hit. You whimper as he draws back and then cracks the whip across your bare ass, then your back, then the back of your thighs. It goes on and on and all you register is his cold calculating voice finally says the number ten.

 The hook drops and you land hard but don’t move. Your body aches and your skin feels like it’s been ripped all over. You know you must be bloody but it’s the least of your worries now. Surprisingly Cross leans over and picks you up as if you weigh nothing. For the first time, you wonder if he is some sort of supernatural being. He carries you back out into the bedroom depositing you on the mattress and once again surprises you by how careful he suddenly is.

  “Rest now Omega. I’ll send someone to clean you up and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cross leaned down pressing his lips to your and you pulled away thankfully only making him chuckle. “Believe it or not, Omega,” his hand suddenly slaps down on your cunt roughly and you cry out but not enough to scream. “I was kind today. Tomorrow I’ll be less so.”

  His hand slowly slides away from the apex of your thighs but you keep your eyes closed. It was simply a futile hope that this might all fade away into some nightmare and you’d be in bed with Dean. The only sound that greeted you, however, was the sound of the door closing and the lock clicking into place. You wailed calling out to Dean in some desperate last-ditch hope but when you had no answer you sobbed with your hand covering burnt claim until finally, your body gives into sleep.

##  **IMPALA – TWO MILES FROM CROSS MANSION**

  “It says here Anthony Cross is from a wealthy family in New York City but he handles most of his family’s philanthropy dealings,” Sam reads off from his phone while Dean is checking his guns.

  “And what makes you think he’s the one who kidnapped Y/N?” Dean asked tucking the gun into the back of his jeans.

  “He has a thing for Omegas,” Sam continues. “Rumors have always surrounded him about omegas and the fact he’s never settled down. One omega even reported him for abuse but quickly retracted the statement. Two months after she committed suicide, but she was freshly mated and her Alpha maintains she was murdered.”

  “Let me guess no evidence to the contrary?” Dean asked but already knew the answer.

  “Pretty much, Dean. I also found a few blog postings that show one of his charities is a cover for an Omega sex ring. There are a few references but nothing concrete.”

  “But Y/N said she had been sold right? They kidnapped her then sold her off and you find her along the road a few miles from his mansion. Fuck.”

  “We’ll get her back Dean.”

  Dean remains silent waiting for Cas and Jack to come back from their scouting mission. He’d received images from you in a desperate prayer so they wanted to confirm if they were true or not. Dean had pulled off the road enough to hide from traffic if there was any while the angels scoped out the Cross mansion. When Cas reported his vision and then Sam recalled where he found you it had led them to quickly look into Anthony Cross. Dean was a tense ball of energy as he paced Baby’s length waiting for them to return. Every moment you were away from him was torture.    

  A rustling of trees announced the angels return, “It’s the same place from Y/N’s prayer. She’s inside.”

  “Great let’s go,” Dean ordered pulling his gun and cocking it but Cas grabbed his arm.

  “Dean she’s in pain. He’s hurt her badly. You need to be prepared for the worst,” Cas warns.

  “I’m prepared but my omega needs me. Enough talking let’s go,” Dean looks at the others but falters when a car pulls up. He holds his gun ready to shoot but relaxes when Jody, Donna, Claire, and Patience step out. Another vehicle pulls up and Mary and Bobby step out all armed and ready.  

  “What are you all doing here?” Dean asked.

  “Sam called and no one messes with a Winchester,” Mary offers hugging Dean.

 “Yeah and us omegas got to stick together,” Donna smiles before cocking her shotgun.

 “Then let’s go bring her home,” Dean feels warm seeing his family ready to defend his omega although they haven’t met her yet. The warmness doesn’t last long though because he doesn’t know what they’ve done to you. He goes first into the woods and the hunters follow spreading out ready to take down whatever comes their way. Cross doesn’t realize he’s messed with the wrong family.


	3. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross continues his torture on you while Dean rushes to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: What’s An Omega? Update || SPN Dark Bingo @spndarkbingo
> 
> Dark Bingo Square: Sex Dungeon
> 
> Warnings: A/B/O, Angst, TW – Sexual Assault, TW – Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Fluff
> 
> A/N: Please do not read if you are triggered by the subject matter: your health over fanfic. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   Anthony Cross was a lying savage. You didn’t know why you thought he would actually leave you alone. Sleep had barely overtaken you before ice cold water was dumped on you. Pain ignited across your body as some kind of soap was in the water burning at every mark he’d made. Before you could register anything else he had your hair wrapped tightly in hand dragging you off the bed and towards the room he’d whipped you in.

  “Please stop,” you wailed painfully trying to move with him to stop the ache in your head from where he was pulling you so tight.

  “I don’t have to stop anything,” he growls as he tosses you into the room. He releases you but only to bolt the door closed behind him. Using what little energy you possessed you rushed to the wall trying to grab anything to use as a weapon. Admittedly, you had no idea what most of these toys were but something had to be able to help you. The first thing that seemed workable was a paddle. It reminded you of the one your old babysitter had used to threaten you with. Ignoring the horrible memories you turned but were unprepared to have Cross standing right behind you.

  “Bastard,” you managed to spit at him as you tried to draw back but his hand latched around your wrist tightening until the paddle slipped from your hands and fell loudly to the floor. “Dean’s going to kill you.”

  He punched you hard knocking you back into the wall but he didn’t allow any recovery time before he was on top of you. He was so fast that you couldn’t fight him if you had wanted to. A gag was stuffed into your mouth and he forced you to your knees before cuffing your hands behind you and then to your ankles. Panic swelled as you were physically unable to move or even speak.

  “This is how all Omegas should be. Quiet and submissive to their Alphas,” he winked stepping back before leaning over and picking up the paddle. “Since you tried to use this against me I’ll be using it on you. Sound fair?”

  You mumbled curses around the gag which only made him smile. He quickly began shedding his clothes making sure to keep his eyes locked on you the entire time. You felt utterly helpless as he began stroking his cock edging closer to you before he knelt and undid your wrists and ankles pulling you to your feet and then throwing you onto the bed. Once again his speed is eerily quick and he’s on top of you cuffing your hands to the headboard. You kick at him but he picks up the paddle and slaps it painfully hard against your thigh making you howl with pain. The gag does it job and he laughs audibly before slapping the other thigh.

   “By the time I’m down with you Dean will be nothing but a bitter memory,” you close your eyes as he presses your legs apart. The scars from the way he whipped you pull and tears stream down your face as his hands move up and down your abused body. He leans over his tongue lapping against the brand that destroyed Dean’s claim. You try pulling away when you feel his cock rest against your bare entrance. You scream Dean’s name as best as you can manage over the gag but Anthony bites down hard on the brand.

   He sits up blood covering his mouth before he fists his cock running the head of up against your entrance. No amount of squirming deters him, “Hold still or it’ll hurt more.”

  The cocking of the gun makes you freeze and you can feel Anthony’s muscles tense around you and then suddenly his weight is gone, “Get him out of my sight Jody before I rip him apart.”

   Warm calloused hands of your dreams are cradling your face before quickly undoing the straps around your head to pull away the gag, “Oh Princess, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

  “Get me out of here please,” you plead and he makes quick work of the handcuffs and a blonde woman appears behind Dean with a duffle bag of clothes.

  “Dean, give us a minute. I want to help her put some clothes on,” you then recognized the woman as Dean’s own mother Mary.

  “Do you want me to go, baby?” Dean asks reaching for your hand and you pull away without thinking. It surprises you too but the hurt in Dean’s eyes makes you reach back placing your hand on his.

  “Just give me a minute. I’m sorry,” Dean gives a curt nod but you can see the damage has been done. Cross has ruined everything. Dean leaves the room without another word even ignoring his mother’s grasp for his hand.

  “I didn’t mean to upset him,” you mumble as Mary opens the duffle bag next to you.

  “He’s more upset with himself. He told me about you and where you’re from so you know how he can be,” she does her best to comfort you as you pull on the clothes she brought. Everything is new as you slip on the distressed styled jeans, a simple tank top, and finally a soft brown cardigan. You inhaled as she helped you into the cardigan scenting Dean. Mary smiles, “He wrapped up in this so you’d have his scent. He thought it might help you when we found you.” You’re surprised but say nothing although Mary doesn’t miss the way you pull the cardigan around your body tighter.

  Outside of what you’ve begun calling the “sex dungeon” in your head, its chaos. Jody must have called in the actual police because she’s in full uniform and cops are arresting the people around Cross’ home including the men who had kidnapped you. You don’t recognize any of the officers but you see Sam flashing a fake ID with the FBI logo so that seems to make sense. Mary keeps her arm protectively around you and you try to appear smaller to avoid the gauzes of the Alphas in the room. It doesn’t register that you’ve stopped breathing until the sun hits your eyes and you take a deep inhale.

  “Dean’s going to take you back to the hotel,” Mary informs you as she moves toward the Impala. “Cas and Jack are waiting and Cas is going to heal what that monster did? Well, physically at least.”

  “What about Dean’s claim?” you asked in a panic. “What if Cas can’t fix it? What if Dean doesn’t want me now because he can smell Cross on me? What am I going to do?”

  “Y/N, relax,” Mary gave a tight-lipped smile gripping your arms hard enough to say she was there but not hurt you. “You’ve just been through hell and even if you hadn’t Dean is in love with you. He’s never letting you go.”

  “But I’m damaged Mrs. Winchester,” you whimper before breaking down into gasping sobs. Mary doesn’t respond as Dean is there wrapping his arms around you. You cry out but cling to him. Your body hurts but it’s worth it just to have Dean hold you again.

   “You’re not damaged Princess. You’re the strongest woman I know,” Dean pulls back just enough to look down at you. “Let me take care of you.”

  “You still want me?” you tilt your head bearing your neck where he branded you and then bit you. “It wasn’t a claim but he burnt yours away.”

  “I want you forever Omega. Y/N, he doesn’t win,” Dean softly pushes some hair behind your ear. His gaze is full of affection, “We’ll get through this together. I’ll be there for whatever you need and if that’s space then you’ll get that too.”

  “I don’t deserve you Dean Winchester.”

  He scoffs, “I don’t deserve you ‘mega. Come on let’s get back to the hotel so we can head home.”

   Dean guides you to the passenger seat of the impala helping you. He shuts the door and you relax the comforting smell of the Winchesters and leather calms you. Dean gets in and you curl up on the seat resting your head on Dean’s thigh. Baby roars to life while Dean’s hand begins moving through your hair. It’s soothing and you didn’t think you’d ever have this again. Dean hums under his breath the song clearly Queen’s  _Somebody to Love_. You had told Dean it was your favorite and you snuggled in closer.

  “I love you Alpha,” you kiss Dean’s jean-clad thigh letting Baby’s engine lull you to sleep.

  Dean can feel you relax but doesn’t stop running his hands through your hair. His eyes flash to the bruises and the slashes from the whip, not to mention the mess on your neck. Everything in him is saying to push you away but he wants to be selfish. In such a short time you’ve become everything to him. His eyes flash to your stomach thinking of what Jack said when you want missing. Could you really have his pups after everything Cross had done to you? Did you know? Dean shook his head deciding to only focus on the road. Come what may he’d stand by your side through it all. He’d be the Alpha you deserved and the one you needed.

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Our Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes you to Cas to heal and reveals a secret. It leads to a bit of domestic bliss, but evil isn’t quite finished with you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: AU, ABO, Language, Smut, Pregnancy, TW – Attempted Sexual Assault (mild discussion regarding scenes from previous chapters.), Angst
> 
> A/N: Sorry it’s taken a while and forgive my errors. I’m still operating on hospital meds. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on the Google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

   You whimpered into Dean’s neck as he carried you from Baby into the hotel room where Jack and Cas were waiting. The weight of what had happened suddenly suffocating you and every mark burned as some rubbed against Dean while he carried you, “I’m sorry, Omega.”

     “It’s not your fault Dean. If you try to make it yours I swear I’ll kick your ass,” you hissed as he gently laid you against the rough sheets of the old hotel.

     “She’s right, Dean. You cannot be blamed for this. Y/N, I’d like to heal you if it’s okay?” Cas asked as he sunk to the bed next to you.

     "Please Castiel. What about my claim?“ you asked holding up your hand as best as you could manage for the angel.

     "I’m not sure what will happen but I have no doubt your Alpha will be more than happy to reclaim you,” Cas smiled and you nodded while Dean took your other hand.

     "Damn straight, ‘Mega,“ Dean squeezes lightly. "No matter what you’re my Omega and I’ll kill anyone else who dares try to hurt you or my pup again.”

     You exhale, “Okay, go ahead Cas.”

      You miss the look that Cas shoots Dean over his slip up but when Cas touches you it’s all you can focus on. A warm sensation spreads from your hand and then throughout your entire body. It feels like the time you had your first dance with Mary Jane and your body instantly begins to feel relief from the pain. As the feeling eventually dissipates you reach for your neck with bated breath. You’re fingers slowly dance across your neck the skin smooth and unblemished. Dean’s claim was gone.

   “No,” you closed your eyes to avoid looking at Dean. Would he even want you now? The first time had been a heat of the moment thing thanks in part to whatever drugs Cross’ people had tricked you into taking.

   “Cas, can you and Jack go check with Sam and make sure everything’s good for us to head home? I need time with my omega,” Dean’s voice sounds softer and less on edge now. The door closes without a word for Cas or Jack when the bed moves.

    “Dean,” you squeal as Dean picks you up and moves you between his legs wrapping his arms around you from behind. He nuzzles into your neck kissing the space that once held his claim, “Don’t.”

   “Where you’re from they don’t have claim marks right?”

   You nod, “Just rings and vows. Sometimes people do tattoos.”

   “Well, I want you to know that I fully intend to give you my claim when you’re ready. Until then I want you to wear this,” Dean holds up his hand and you want to cry. It’s the silver ring he’d worn a long time ago. In your world, you’d had a replica when you dressed as femme Dean for Halloween one year. Dean’s gone further though with a leather necklace-like strap ran through the ring.

   “Dean isn’t this yours?”

   “It was my Dad’s wedding ring. He gave it to me when I turned sixteen and now I want you to wear it. May I?”

    “Please Alpha,” you coo and Dean chuckles lifting the necklace over your head. The ring settles perfectly on your chest just above where your cleavage begins. Your hands go to the ring and Dean rests his hands over yours.

    “Y/N I don’t want to think about what he did to you, but there is something I need to tell you.”

   You froze, “What Dean?”

   “I think you need to take a pregnancy test.” It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Was Dean afraid Cross had impregnated you?

   “You think Cross knocked me up?” you pulled away from Dean. You don’t know why it hurt but it did. You could certainly understand why Dean would be worried considering the state he’d found you in, but to ask for a pregnancy test? It made you feel dirty and tainted.

  “No ‘Mega listen,” Dean huffed and climbed from behind you so he could face you. “Listen the day they took you Jack sensed a new life inside you. Plus sitting her there is a change in your scent. It’s nice but it tells me there is a chance you may be pregnant and if you are that means it’s mine. Well, it would be our pup.”

  You snorted in shock, “Pup? Like a puppy? Will my baby look like a dog?”

   Dean threw his head back in genuine delight, “No Princess. It’s just another name for a baby. It’s part of the whole Alpha Omega thing.”

   “And you mentioned Cross because you’re afraid,” you spoke as you realized it. He was scared that you’d lost the baby if you had in fact been pregnant.

  “Whatever happens, Y/N,” Dean took your hands again. “I’m not going anywhere. We’ll get through this together okay?”

   “You’ve never let me down before Winchester,” you lean forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Now let’s get this pregnancy test taken so we can figure it out.”

   “So you’re okay having a baby with me?” Dean asks and you don’t miss the fear behind the question.

   “I think I’d make an alright Mom and with a Dad like “The Dean Winchester” how can our pup go wrong?”

    Dean snorts, “The Dean Winchester?”

    “You’re my hero, Dean. I don’t know what brought me here and I know there has been a lot of pain but if it all means I get to spend my life with you then it’s worth it. You’re worth it, do you understand?”

    Dean looks down but you don’t miss the single tear drift down his cheek. You cup his cheek, “Now Alpha. Let’s go home and get a pregnancy test and forget everything that’s happened here, okay?”

    Dean nods lifting his head with a smile holding out his hand, “I do look forward to reclaiming my girl.”

    “So do I, Winchester.”

##  **THREE MONTHS LATER**

   “I’m getting closer,” the voice called from one the darkened corners of the bunker. You kept low like Dean had taught you and moved through the library as silently as possible. You just had to make it to the armory and you’d be fine.

   “You can’t keep this up all night Omega. I’m going to find you and you’re going to be sorry you ran,” the voice echoed again and you shivered at the threat.

   Once through the library, you stuck close to the wall a hand protectively covering the small bump that was beginning to take shape. You wanted to make Dean proud of how good you were at getting away from intruders. The armory was only two hallways and a few steps away and you’d be safe.

  “O…omega!” the voice calls again and you sprint down the hallway past the kitchen barely making it before strong arms capture you from behind lifting you up as you struggle.

  “I win Omega,” Dean gloats sitting you down and turning you. “You didn’t make it to the armory so I get to pick our date night for this Friday.”

   “But Dean I was so close,” you pouted. “Best two out of three?”

   Dean throws his head back in laughter, “Oh Princess. That pout doesn’t work anymore.” He wraps his arm around your shoulders guiding you back towards the kitchen, “Now let’s have some celebratory pie and ice cream before bed.”

    “You’re going to make me fatter,” you warn but he smiles with a wiggle in his eyebrows.

    “Who says that isn’t the plan? Keep you round all the time with my pups,” he sits you down at the kitchen table moving with you until he’s on his knees. He spreads your legs so he can move in between them and place his hands on your baby bump. “You look so good like this Princess. You smell amazing and if we didn’t have a job to do I’d spend my downs with my mouth all over your body.”

    “Dean, don’t say start something you can’t finish. Everyone is sleeping and we don’t want to wake them.”

    “It’s not my fault someone can’t be quiet,” he teases and stands to get the pie and ice cream.

    “Actually it is your fault because of that thing you do,” you sneer.

    “What thing?” he asks innocently.

    “You know the think with your tongue and whatnot.”

    “Sorry ‘mega. You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

    “Oh you know what I mean you pervert. I can’t with you,” you look down. “Baby, if you can hear me your Dad is handsome but he’s a pervert.”

     “Don’t listen to your Momma, Pup. She’s just as bad as I am,” Dean winks and you giggle sticking your tongue out at him.

     Dean laughs again sitting down the plate in front of you and his before returning everything to the fridge. It’s become a ritual of sorts for you and Dean to spend the evenings playing your own version of tag before something sweet and then bed. Dean sits a glass of milk down for you and then sits across from you while you dig into the pie. It’s a moment of domestic bliss that you never thought you’d have. Let alone have it with a fictional character that you’d been in love with, but such is life.

    “You’re going to have to make this pie again soon,” Dean groans finishing his slice. “I’ve never had a pie so good.”

   “Wanna know a secret Alpha?” you lean forward.

   “Tell me.”

   “Before moving in here with you, I’d never baked a pie in my life.”

   “You’re lying,” Dean counters.

   “I’m really not. I loved to bake cakes and things but I’d never made a pie. You’re my experiment, but I’ll make pies for you anytime.”

    “Come on ‘mega,” Dean stands holding out his hand. “I want to take you to bed.”

    “We need to clean up,” you look at the dishes but Dean shrugs and lifts you up like you weigh nothing. He steers you from the kitchen and presses against your back the evidence of why he’s in such a hurry glaringly obvious now.

   His mouth is on your neck licking over the new claim mark he gave you two weeks after your ordeal with Cross. He can’t get enough of it now. As his bedroom door shuts your pants are already pushed down and his hand is between your legs, “Always so wet for me, Y/N. So perfect!”

   “Dean, please, don’t tease me,” you plead as he lays you back settling at the edge of the bed. He pulls your legs over his shoulders opening you up to him. He licks up you slit humming. You pull your top up palming your breasts while Dean devours you. Although you had consumed quite the amount of fanfiction before landing here you hoped all the fanfic writers realized that their characterization of Dean’s love of cunnilingus is spot on. He’s a master as you can attest when his lips wrap around your clit bringing you off the bed.

   “Want my knot, ‘mega?” Dean gasps kissing along the top of your mound while his fingers slowly working in and out of you. His thumb massaging your puckered hole, “Want me to fill you up again?”

    You pull away throwing your shirt across the room quickly moving to your hands and knees waving your ass in Dean’s face, “Take me Alpha. Give me your knot.”

    Dean quickly sheds the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed. He grips your hips tightly covering the bruises from the day before and sinks in with no resistance. The twin moans of satisfaction as he fills you the only sound in the room. He doesn’t waste much more time before pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. You sink into the softness of the mattress mewling as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. His knot is starting to slowly catch and he knows it when a hand quickly moves under finding your clit.

   “Come for me ‘mega and I’ll give you my knot,” he groans holding back his own release.

   The sensation is almost too much when he strokes your clit just right forcing your orgasm to overtake you. It is strong making you cry out and sink even further into the mattress. Dean groans with satisfaction picking up the pace. His thrusts are hard moving you across the mattress before a final one and he holds you tight against him his knot locking him inside you and his cum painting your insides. Your hand reaches back covering his as he slowly moves to lay down but not pull to match where you’re joined.

   Dean tucks you against him pushing the hair from your face, “Alright Princess?”

   “I’m perfect Dean,” you pull his hand up kissing his palm. “I love you, Winchester.”

   Dean isn’t much for the L-word but you’re more than fine with it. He kisses your cheek and makes sure the covers are pulled up around you both. His hand moves yours over your bump and then covers it. He says it makes him feel connected to the both of you, “Have you thought any more about names?”

   You yawn, “No. I think I need to see their face before I can decide. But then again I’m not against naming our daughter after Princess Leia.”

   “Too bad it’s our son,” Dean challenges and you snicker letting out another yawn.

   “We’ll see who’s right Alpha? Remember the mother knows best.”

   “Smartass. Goodnight Omega.”

   “Goodnight Alpha.”

    The next day found Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack heading out for a case. Thankfully it looked to be just a spirit so they shouldn’t be gone longer than a few days. Mary and Bobby went with you grocery shopping before leaving on their own hunt. Once they had gone the bunker was your own. You’d planned to make a few more pies while the boys were away and even a nice pot roast supper for their return. You’d loved cooking in your world but never found the time. Now since you were pretty much a stay at home mom it was pretty pleasant.

    Another pastime during their hunts was for you to spend time in what would be the baby’s nursery. You’d purchased a crib already and a selection of stuffed animals, once you convinced Dean they were for the baby and not you. Although if the stuffed animals were solely for you Dean would have gotten them anyway. You’d made quite a Pinterest list for the baby that only Jack and Mary knew about. Once you were certain of what you were having you’d bring Dean in. You needed to be prepared for him to gloat if it was a boy, but in all honesty, a part of you had hoped for twins, one boy, and one girl. Needless to say, the look on Dean’s face would be priceless.

    Two days wore on waiting for the boys to return. You cleaned around the bunker, did laundry, baked, and even added to your Pinterest list for the baby. By late evening a day before they were due back your phone buzzed with a message. Since you had no one but the Winchesters and their circle you hoped it was Dean telling you they’d be home soon. As much as you understood their work with your pregnancy in full swing all you wanted was to curl up in your nest with your Alpha. Your phone buzzed twice more and you quickly grabbed it. But the joy at the thought of Dean coming home quickly evaporated. You sunk back into the chair at the library table pushing your phone way. Nervously, your hands moved to your neck. One hand clutched your new claim while the other wrapped tightly around Dean’s ring. You tried to remain calm knowing you needed to call someone but fear immobilized you as you read the three messages over and over.


End file.
